


An Afternoon Away Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story banner for 'An Afternoon Away' by j-gabrielle.</p>
<p>Summary: Q and Neal are Arthur and Eames' kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Away Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An afternoon away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561976) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNQ8bihryo1pQNeuOz9kteImwiu4CkRwfD3HtQIcc0_5TJ-aY3BeBdwDrIBVqx3SA?key=S3otVEdnMl9iSUJCN21pcU9IUHBCVXFQU2NKWmpB&source=ctrlq.org)

I made this a while ago and decided to post it. Its also posted on tumblr under the same username. 


End file.
